


The Marks They Can See

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ianto knew there were two very good reasons not to touch that particular place on the side of his head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marks They Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  the [ABC prompt challenge](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/597833.html) on my main journal.

Ianto knew there were two very good reasons not to touch that particular place on the side of his head.

Number one, he was simply aggravating the bruise that was already a fairly livid purple.

Number two, he was _calling attention_ to the fairly livid bruise and really, he could do without Tosh and Gwen going all, "Oh, poor dear did you get hit by a Weevil?  Here have Owen look at that for you," on him.

And he could definitely do without Owen noticing and yelling, "Well, I guess the Teaboy got some yesterday.  Look at that love bite!" across the room.  What would be worse would be the fact that he'd never be able to deny that it was in fact a love bite - what Jack had called 'hickey' that morning - with anything like a straight face.

Best not to touch it then, he reminded himself as he shoved his right hand into his pocket.  He dropped the report Jack had been waiting for on his desk.  He didn't fail to notice the way Jack looked at the mark on the side of his head or the slow smile that spread over his face.

Ianto could feel himself blush bright and hot as his hand immediately flew up to his ear, covering the bruise just under his earlobe.

As his finger grazed the mark, a sharp flare of pain reminded him of the way Jack's teeth had worried that one spot over and over with his teeth while he used the soap or shampoo or whatever it was that he could reach as he stretched Ianto open for him in the shower the night before.  That was what kept him toying with it.  With each rush of minor pain, he remembered the incredible rush – okay, rushes, if he was honest with himself – of pleasure from the night before.  The shower had been after brain-bending blowjob Jack had given him while Ianto leaned back on Jack's desk.  And after the shower there had been the bed…  Several times.  Ianto felt himself blush even harder.  He might have been coming up on thirty in the not too distant future, but Jack could make him react like he was thirteen.  And Jack's libido was clearly as immortal as the rest of him.

As he fled the office he caught sight of Owen at his desk giving him an odd look.  Ianto beat a retreat into the Weevil vaults before Owen could make whatever remark he was likely to have at the ready.

After tossing Janet's lunch in her cell, he found Tosh leaning on the wall at the end of the row. "Looks like you had a good time last night," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Ianto blushed and couldn't tear his eyes off the stains on the concrete floor.  He just shrugged with a shy smile.

Tosh laughed and headed back for the stairs.  "By the way.  You know you're damn proud to be showing off the fact that you got shagged last night and the rest of us didn't – hell, even Gwen said Rhys was out of town with his mates.  So drop the blushing virgin act; you're just freaking people out."

That made Ianto laugh.  He really had no idea why he'd felt the need to hide what had happened.  Maybe the fact that the last time he _had_ had a love bite, he'd been fifteen years old and his mother kept asking him why he wanted to wear a turtleneck under his school jumper.  That one had been just slightly lower than this one and he knew the regular shirt and tie wouldn't have come close to hiding it.  He'd had to think fast and invent a girlfriend, because Ianto was quite certain his mother wasn't ready to hear about Cedric and the locker room after football practice.

But yesterday was different.  Everyone he worked with knew about him and Jack.  And other than the fact that it was something else for Owen to give him crap about, no one cared.  In fact he was reasonably sure Tosh would have been knitting them baby booties if either he or Jack would have been the sort to settle into a legally recognized partnership and start adopting babies.

But they weren't.  So she contented herself with teasing him about love bites and the little public kisses as Jack crossed the Hub and making sure they were both okay after something work-related put them at even the slightest odds.

"If you mean Owen," Ianto shouted to Tosh's back as she left, "he started out a freak, so it's not a big leap."

He could hear her giggle as she ascended the stairs.

He tugged down his sleeves under his jacket again.  The comments about the 'hickey' were bad enough.

If anyone noticed the rope burns…


End file.
